Not so perf anymore
by Drizzylover29
Summary: Molly Garfunkel is queen of the perfs, she has it all, she's on the road to success. What if there's a bump in her road though? What if that bump is a guy and he doesn't exactly fit the perf picture? Will Molly realize she's not so perf anymore?
1. Chapter 1: The first kiss

**I don't own How To Rock but I like the show. This story is mainly Mevin/Kolly whatever you want to call it. Enjoy!**

Molly's pov

I was sitting at lunch with Grace and she kept nagging me about how much she liked Nelson. I don't know what she sees in him. He's not the most popular guy in school, he doesn't even know how to walk up to a girl and talk to them, and he hangs out with gravity 5. Why can't Grace be more like me and date guys that have a lot of money and will buy her anything she wants. Guys that aren't losers and have something to do with their life.

"Molly? Molly? What Grace. Do you think I should ask Nelson out or not? I think you should because a guy like Nelson doesn't have the balls to actually ask a girl out. Jeez what's your problem? I just don't know why you would waste your time with someone like that, he's a nobody. I know Molly but he's important to me, I really like him. Whatever Grace I just think you could do better. By the way we're going to the mall later so make sure you don't forget your purse this time.

After lecturing Grace about Nelson I see Gravity 5 walk in. Kacey thinks she's all that because she has her own band. But she better remember that I'm queen of the perfs now which means that I over power her and I am the best in the school. I hear the bell ring which means I have to go to history class, and lucky me gravity 5 is in that class...

I grab my books from my locker and make Andy carry them for me because I hate carrying my own books. I don't want to get my clothes wrinkled and look a mess. Andy puts the books down for me at my desk and I take my seat while Mr. March starts talking to the class.

"Alright class today we will be discussing ancient Egypt. You all will be going home with a project. You will have to work with partners, and I've already assigned them to you and I don't want to hear any complaining because they will not be changed. Ok the partners are: Tobey/Jessica, Andy/Ryan, Kacey/Zander, Stevie/Justin, Grace/Nelson, and Kevin/Molly. I hope you can all get along because this project is worth a whole letter grade, and it's due next week thursday you choose the topic. The group that does the best work doesn't have to do homework for a week. Class dismissed.

I can't believe what I just heard. Mr. March is teaming me up with Kevin! Of all people why did it have to be him, I don't even like him. I don't understand he usually makes me partners with Grace, I am not gonna have this. I have to do something.

"Mr. March you can't make me be partners with Kevin. Molly I understand your upset but I have to change it up, I can't make you work with Grace all the time it's not fair to the rest of the class. Please I'll do anything. No Molly what's done is done, Kevin is your partner no more complaining.

I leave class and head to the perfs bathroom along with Grace. I get my usual cup of coffee and sit down. Grace can you believe Mr. March paired me up with that loser! It's not that bad Molly it's only for a little while. I'm just happy I get to be with Nelson, could i get any luckier. Shut up Grace let's go to the mall maybe that will get my mind off things. Grace and I leave school and get in my car to go to the mall. I need to do some serious shopping to ease my mind. I can't believe I'm gonna be working on a project with an idiot for a week, I don't deserve this. When we get to the mall I go in my favorite store Forever 21 to see if they have anything new...

Kevin's pov

I can't believe this, partners with Molly, Molly Garfunkel. She hates me and on top of that she'll just make me do all the work. Why couldn't I be partners with Nelson, I'm happy for him though he gets to work with Grace and he really likes her. At least he'll be happy with his partner. I get ready for work and put on my burger costume when I see Molly and Grace...

Molly's pov

I see Kevin standing in the food court handing out coupons to people to buy his burgers. I was about to grab Grace and walk the other way when he walked up to me. Hey Molly I was wondering since it's Friday and all, if you wanted to come over my place and we could start working on the project. Whatever I don't care as long as we get it done. Ok cool I'll see you later than. After he walked away I almost screamed I can't believe I'm going over his house tonight. It better be clean, I don't want to work in a mess.

Kevin's pov

I can't believe Molly just agreed to come over my house tonight without putting up a fight. Hopefully this project will go well because I don't want to fail because of her. After work I ride my bike home. I notice that there's a note on the fridge from my mom:_ Kevin sweety I'm going to spend sometime with grandma for a couple of days because she said she was lonely. I made Lasagna that you can eat and left 50 bucks for you to buy anything else you may need while I'm gone. I know you're a teenage boy and your going to have friends over, but please if you invite a girl be careful, I don't want any grandbabies yet. Love you, Mom. _Sweet my mom left me 50 bucks and I have the house to myself this is gonna be a great weekend. I open the pan of lasagna and start eating away afterwards I relax and watch tv. It's 8:30 and Molly still isn't here. I decide to head up stairs and shower. As soon as i get out I hear the doorbell ring. I didn't have time to put on clothes so I just wrapped a towel around my waist and ran downstairs...

Molly's pov

After I left the mall I dropped Grace off and went home. I didn't expect to see my parents there because they both were on business trips. I can't blame them, if it weren't for them I wouldn't be living this fab life right now. I looked in the fridge and it was empty. I was about to head out for dinner when my phone rang, it was a text message from Grace: **Molly remember you have to study with Kevin today. I'm already at Nelson's house, he is so cute I think im gonna ask him out tonight if he doesn't. Well I have to go, Bye Molly. *Perf Power*. **I smile at Grace's text and then head upstairs to shower. When I finish I Get dressed in some Victoria Secret sweatpants and a top to match. I then get a jacket and shoes and head back to my car. Kevin's house is near Wal-Mart so I know where I'm going. When I arrive I ring the doorbell. He still didn't answer so i rang again this time he opened the door and I was shocked because all he was wearing was a towel. I stared at his glistening chest and saw the water falling down to his abs. For someone so skinny he is very well-built. I saw his strong muscles as he gripped onto the door. I was in a trance, I didn't even notice him calling my name. Molly? Molly? r you ok? Um..yeah..yeah im fine. Well come on in. Kevin's home was beautiful he had a huge kitchen with a glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He also had a living room with a Gigantic flat screen. I was surprised. I don't even have a flat screen that big and his house wasn't messy at all the floors were perfectly clean and there wasn't one thing out of place. Sorry im sort of naked I just got out the shower when you rang the bell and i didn't want to leave you standing out there. I'll go get dressed then come back down.

Kevin's pov

After I opened the door for Molly. I went back upstairs to change. For someone reason when I opened the door it looked as if Molly was staring at me, in a good way. That's weird, last time i checked Molly hated me. Maybe it was just my imagination no way Molly would feel for me that way. I head back downstairs and see Molly sitting on the couch waiting for me. So Molly are you hungry because I have lasagna in the fridge if you want some. Um..sure I would like some. I warm up some lasagna for her and she starts eating. It's really good Kevin did you make this? No my mom did she's a chef. Oh cool what does your dad do? Oh..um my..my dad died 3 years ago. Kevin I'm so sorry I had no idea. It's cool no big deal.

Molly's pov

Wait a second Molly what are you doing are you actually making conversation with him. Your not his friend pull yourself together, your only here to do the project. After I'm done eating the lasagna Kevin washes my plate for me and we start working.

So Molly what do you want the topic to be? I want to do jewelry. Of course girls and their precious jewelry (laughing). Ok so how do you want to start it has to be done on Powerpoint. I don't know what do you think we should do. Well Nelson usually helps me with my work so I don't know. (laughing) wow Kevin I thought you were the brains. Really you think I'm smart? Yeah if you weren't I wouldn't be here right now. Thanks, hold on you have an eyelash on your cheek. Kevin uses his thumb to wipe off the eyelash and I blush. Thank you. No problem. He keeps looking at me and then I clear my throat and start talking again. Well I think we should start with the title. Good idea that's what Nelson and I do all the time. Ok how about:** The Egyptians Beautiful jewelry. **I like that title. Yeah me too. Well I think that's enough work for today. seriously are you always this lazy. What its just that we have a while before the project is turned in, why not relax. Whatever so now what. Let's watch tv. Ok but I get to choose what we watch. Uh..na** *from my wife and kids lol :)* **this is my house so we watch what I want. But I'm your guest so we watch what i want. No What I want. I grab the remote from Kevin again but this time he jumps on top of me and fights me for it but I hang on tight...

Kevin's pov

I didn't feel like arguing with Molly over the remote so I just jumped on top of her and tried to snatch it. She kept screaming and laughing but still held on tight. I tickled her sides and she finally gave up. I took the remote but she jumped back on top of me and straddled my waist. I kept pulling but she wouldn't let go. I finally gave it to her and she just looked at me. I looked right back in her big beautiful brown eyes and she smiled I slowly leaned in for a kiss and she met me half way.

Molly's pov

I can't believe this right now I'm kissing Kevin, Kevin reed!

* * *

**Should I continue or not this is my first story so don't be too mean if you have any ideas I would be happy to hear them. And this story may have a little Zacey and a little Zevie in future chapters maybe because i'm mostly a zacey fan. But it will definitely have Grelson in it. Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Denial

**Thanks to everyone who viewed or reviewed the story. Hopefully I'll get more reviews this time. :)**

* * *

Molly's pov

I hopped off of Kevin and moved away from him as far as possible. I can't believe what I just did! I was only supposed to be here for a project, and I end up kissing him. I need to leave now. I grab my stuff and run out the door. I quickly get inside my car and start the engine. Right before I was about to back out of his drive way he runs up to me.

'Molly where are you going? I didn't answer him and just backed out. I could see the hurt look in his eyes as I was driving off...

Kevin's pov

I can't believe her, she just left without giving me an explanation. What's her problem, all we did was kiss, it's not like it was a full-blown make out session. I went upstairs in my room and sat on my bed. I kept thinking how could Molly just leave and not say anything. I needed someone to talk to, I should call Nelson...

Grace's pov

Nelson and I were upstairs in his room working on his project. He wanted Mummies as the topic so I just let him. He was so cute when he took charge. We were talking about the project and then he just stopped. I asked him what was wrong and he just looked at me.

'Grace can I ask you something. Of course you can Nelson. Well..um I wanted to know if you would go out with me tomorrow, we could go to the movies or something. Nelson I would love to go out with you, we're gonna have so much fun.

I was so happy Nelson finally asked me out. Now I can tell Molly that she was wrong about Nelson and he really is a sweet guy. We were about to start working on the project again when his phone started ringing. He excused himself from the room and answered it...

Nelson's pov

I finally asked Grace out and she said yes! I can't believe this I'm so happy right now. I wanted to kiss her but decided to wait until are date tomorrow. We were about to get right back to work when my phone started ringing, it was Kevin calling. I excused myself and answered it.

'Hey Kev what's up.** Nelson you're not gonna believe what just happened. **What, what happened!** Molly and I just kissed. **Are you serious, why did she kiss you?! **I don't know she just did and afterwards she got up and left without saying a word to me. **Are you gonna tell the rest of the band. **No, they probably won't believe me. Your the only one I know I could turn to, what should I do now.** Well, just pretend nothing happened. **That's it, pretend nothing happened. I have to work with her for the next couple of days and you expect me to act like nothing happened, do you know how hard that's gonna be. **Well I'm no expert at these kind of things, usually Kacey is. You should just tell her and the rest of the band. We're meeting at Danny Mango's tomorrow. That would be the perfect time to tell them.** Ok, only if you're sure about this. **Positive, and I have some great news to tell you about me and Grace.** Really what's up.** Well, I asked her out and she said yes. **Wow Nelson that's great. What are you guys gonna do on your date?** Well I'm planning on taking her to the movies tomorrow. **Cool, well I don't want to bother you guys anymore. I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye Nelly.** Later Kev

After I get off the phone with Kevin, Grace and I get back to work. I could hardly concentrate though because of what Kevin told me. I can't believe he and Molly actually kissed. It's gonna be one crazy day tomorrow...

Molly's pov

As soon as i got home I ran upstairs and jumped in my bed. I still couldn't believe what I just did. At least no one saw us kissing, Kevin better not tell anyone. I can't even tell Grace and she's my best friend. I shut my eyes and start to fall asleep..

Kevin's pov

I woke up to hear the sound of my phone ringing. I got a text message from Nelson saying: **wakey wakey Kev, meet us at Danny Mango's at 11:00. **I had plenty of time to get ready it was only 9:35. I went in the bathroom and got a shower. After I was done I brushed my teeth and went back in my room. I sat on my bed and kept thinking about last night. Why would Molly leave like that and how will the band handle it when I tell them? I got off my bed and looked in my closet for something to wear. I put on my favorite white polo and some black shorts. I combed my hair real nice and then sprayed on some cologne. I had to admit I looked pretty good. I went downstairs and poured out a bowl of cereal for breakfast. I sat on the couch and ate waiting for the time to pass by when I heard a knock on the door...

Molly's pov

For some reason this morning I woke up early. I usually don't wake up until 10:00 on the weekends but I looked at my clock and it read 7:30. I couldn't fall asleep so I got out of bed and went in the bathroom. I splashed some cold water on my face and looked in the mirror. I was still my beautiful self but for some reason I felt horrible. Not in a sick way but like I did something wrong. It then hit me that last night I kissed Kevin and ran out the door without an explanation. He probably thinks I'm the worst person in the world. I didn't mean to run away, I was just so shocked by the whole situation. I need to apologize to him. After I'm done in the bathroom I pick out a nice bright yellow dress and some flats to match. I do my make up and spray my favorite Victoria Secret perfume. I give myself a check in the mirror and then head downstairs. I know there's no breakfast in the house so I have to stop somewhere. I grab my purse and get in my car. On the way to Kevin's house I stop at Dunkin Donuts and get a croissant with an iced coffee. When I'm finished I get back in my car. I look at my phone and the it was already 10:15. I drove to Kevin's house and it only took me 8 minutes. I quickly got out of the car and went up to his door. I hesitated and was about to turn around but then decided I shouldn't and knocked...

Kevin's pov

I got up from the couch and opened the door. I was surprised to see Molly standing in front of me. My face quickly turned into a frown and I just looked at her and said what do you want. She asked if she could come in and I allowed her.

'So why are you here? Why do you think I'm here I came to apologize to you. Molly you have nothing to be sorry about, you showed me exactly how you felt when you left my house yesterday. Kevin I'm sorry if I hurt you. It will not happen again I can promise you that. So why did you kiss me? First of all you were the one leaning in to kiss me. Yeah but you didn't have to kiss back. Kevin I just came here to apologize, not argue about who kissed who. So your seriously gonna ignore this for the rest of the week. Pretty much, I have to meet Grace somewhere so bye.

I watch Molly leave my house and get in her car. She drives off and doesn't even look back. I can't believe her. What was the point in coming over my house if you don't even want to talk about what happened. I go back upstairs in my room and grab my phone. I quickly text Nelson saying I may be five minutes late. I grab my wallet and head outside. Since my mom is at my Grandmothers house I have no car to drive and it's to hot to ride my bike. I call a cab to pick me up and then head to the mall. I tip the driver and run inside the mall and see the band waiting for me.

Kevin: hey guys sorry I'm late.

Kacey: no problem, Nelson told us you had to tell us something important what happened.

Kevin: you may not believe me when I tell you but last night Molly came over my house to work on the project and we ended up kissing.

Zander: What! you can't be serious.

Nelson: It's true Kevin called me last night and told me everything.

Stevie: wait, who kissed who.

Kevin: well technically we both kissed each other but I made the first move.

Kacey: so what happened after you guys kissed.

Kevin: That's the part I really wanted to tell you guys. After we kissed she ran out the door and left.

Zander: Left.

Kevin: yes she left me in the house wondering what just happened. She didn't say a word to me, she just left.

Stevie: so nothing happened this morning.

Kevin: well before I left the house to come see you guys she came over.

Nelson: well don't leave us hanging, what did she say!

Kevin: she just apologized for running out on me. We didn't even talk about the kiss.

Kacey: That's it.

Kevin: yeah.

Kacey: I think I know what Molly's problem is. I think she likes you but because she's a perf she doesn't want to like you. I think Molly is in Denial...

Molly's pov

After leaving Kevin's house I still didn't feel any better. I mean I apologized to him what else do I have to do. I pulled up in Grace's driveway and she told me something I did not want to hear...

'He what! I screamed at her. Well Nelson told me about what happened with you and Kevin last night and he also said he was going to the mall with the rest of Gravity 5 to talk about it. This can't be happening, Grace you do realize that if anyone finds out about this my reputation is gone. I know Molly but I'm pretty sure they won't tell anyone. Grace, you didn't tell anyone did you. Of course not I wanted to talk to you about it first. uughh this can't be happening to me right now. Molly can I ask you something? What. Well since you kissed Kevin, do you maybe think that you like him? What, no I don't like Kevin. Then why did you kiss him? I kissed him because...because..I don't know Grace let's just go.

Now that I think about it, I have no idea why I kissed Kevin. What if I do like him? No I can't possibly like someone like Kevin. He's nothing like the guys I date and he doesn't have a lot of money, so he can't treat me like a queen. Should that stuff really matter anyways, I mean not every guy I've dated actually cared about me. All they wanted to do was show me off to their parents or friends. Not once have they actually taken me out on a real date or made me feel happy. Should I lower my expectations. What am I thinking I don't like Kevin Reed, do I. After I'm done thinking Grace and I get in my car and I start driving.

'So Grace where are we going? To the mall I need to find a dress for my date with Nelson tonight. He actually asked you out. Yeah I'm so excited. Wow I guess I was wrong about him, so where are you guys going. He's taking me to the movies.

Kevin's pov

I finally decided that they were right Molly was in denial. She probably did like me but was was too scared to say it. I wish I could talk to her. As if it were magic I saw Molly and Grace walk into the mall...

Kevin: guys I see Molly and Grace over there should I confront her.

Zander: I wouldn't she'll probably just ignore you.

Kacey: don't listen to Zander, Mr. ladies man doesn't no a thing about girls emotions. Go talk to her.

Nelson: I bet you Grace is looking for something nice to wear on our date.

Stevie: what does that have to do with Kevin's situation.

Nelson: nothing.

I decide that I will go talk to Molly I walk over to where she and Grace are and tap her on the shoulder. I ask if I can talk to her in private and she says yes. She tells Grace she'll be right back and we walk in the food court and sit at a table. she then asks me...

'What did you want to talk about? Well I was talking to my friends and they all agreed that you were in denial and that you probably like me that's why you can't explain the kiss. What! I don't like you! Then give me an explanation to why you kissed me. I..I.. don't know. That is not an answer Molly tell me the truth! Why did you kiss me.

Molly's pov

I was shopping with Grace and the last person I wanted to see tapped me on the shoulder, Kevin. He said he wanted to talk to me. I apologized to him, what more does he want me to do. I said ok and told Grace I would be right back. We sit down at a table in the food court and he immediately says I like him. I quickly answer no but then he asks me the one question I couldn't answer, why I kissed him. I told him I didn't know but he wouldn't except that as an answer. I tried to think of something good to tell him but I couldn't. The honest reason why I kissed him was because I was caught up in the moment. But if I told him that he would probably think I like him which I don't, at least I hope not. After thinking I finally come up with an answer to give him...

'Kevin the real reason I kissed you was because I didn't want to hurt your feelings, I mean you did make an attempt to kiss me and I didn't want to embarrass you. That kiss meant nothing to me, I was just trying to be nice. After saying that I smiled because I knew Kevin couldn't argue with that statement. But..But..I thought. Kevin if you'll excuse me I have to help Grace find a dress for her date tonight. I'm glad we cleared this up. I walk back over to Grace without looking back..

Kevin's pov

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I thought Molly actually liked me, I was wrong. I walked back over to my anxious friends wanting to know what happened.

Kacey: well

Kevin: you guys were wrong Molly isn't in denial. She just kissed me so I wouldn't be embarrassed for making the first move on her. She doesn't like me at all.

Zander: told you.

Stevie: sorry Kev.

Nelson: Don't be so sad you still have us.

Kevin: I'm not that upset, at least she told me the truth.

Molly's pov

I walk back over to Grace and she asked me if everything was alright. I quickly answer yes and help her find a dress. Unfortunately everything wasn't alright, I just lied to Kevin. That kiss did mean something to me, I do like Kevin...

Kevin's pov

After the band and I meet up at the mall Zander gives me a ride home. We talk about the whole thing on the way back and then we finally reach my place. I tell him thanks for the ride then go inside. I go sit on the couch and turn on the tv. I promised Nelson I would help him get ready for his date with Grace tonight. He says he doesn't know what to wear. He told me to meet him at 7:00 because his date was at 8:00. I look at the clock and it was only 6:00. I still had at least half an hour to myself. I flipped through the list of channels and put it on BET. Everybody Hates Chris was on and that show usually cheers me up. I'm not gonna lie I was pretty upset when I found out Molly didn't like me because I think I really like her...Ding-Dong. I hope that's not Nelson.

Molly's pov

As soon as Grace was done picking out a dress, we went to her house. I was still thinking about Kevin. I do like him, a lot I need to go talk to him but I can't. I wonder what Grace thinks.

' Grace can I tell you something? Sure Molly What is it. Well I think I like Kevin. What! omg Molly you need to tell him how you feel now! Do you really think so. Yes you need to tell him, I think it's so cute that you like him. Grace I don't think I should. Yes you should, go tell him then come back and tell me everything that happened.

I decide to listen to Grace and go tell Kevin how I feel. I leave her house and get in my car. I start my car and start driving to Kevin's house. When I get there I ring the doorbell. Kevin answers the door and I...

* * *

**So did you like it, I hope so. R&R please and feel free to give ideas **


	3. Chapter 3: Heartbreaker

**Well I hope you guys like this new chapter. There's gonna be more Grelson and a little bit of Zacey. I'll add more Zacey if you want and introduce Stevie in the next chapter. By the way she'll be with Justin because I think they're cute together and she might steal Kevin from Molly, Hmmm :)**

* * *

Nelson's pov

I was so excited about my date with Grace tonight. A little too excited. I had no idea what I was going to wear or what movie we would see. I asked Kevin to meet me at 7:00 tonight to help me get ready for my date. I still can't believe he and Molly kissed. I kept thinking about it when I got a text message from Grace that read: **Hey Nelly, I'm so excited for our date tonight. I picked out something really cute to wear. See you soon, Grace.** At this point I was freaking out. What if Grace looks beautiful on our date and I look a mess. I want to make a good impression so if we have a second date it won't be a problem. I text Kevin to remind him he should be here at 7:00 but he didn't text me back. I text him again and there was still no reply. I wonder what he's doing.

Kevin's pov

I was still watching Everybody Hates Chris when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up from the couch thinking it was no other than Nelson, but to my surprise when I opened the door I saw Molly standing in front of me. I was about to say something when she just jumped on me and kissed me. I was shocked at first but then realized I wanted to kiss her just as bad. I closed the door and carried her to the couch. I place her down gently and keep kissing her. I felt her grab on to my hair and pull me closer to her body. I decided to take it up a notch and forced her to part her lips so I could have entrance to her mouth. I heard her moan a little and I smiled. I couldn't believe we were actually making out right now. I moved from her lips to her neck and started to rub my hips against hers...

Molly's pov

When Kevin opened the door I couldn't help myself. I jumped on him and started kissing him passionately. I was afraid he would just throw me off but he gladly kissed me back with even more passion. We moved from the doorway to the couch and Kevin decided he wanted a little more from me. He forced me to open my mouth and I gave him entrance. I moaned a little and could tell things were going to get heated pretty quick. He started to kiss my neck and rub his hips against mine. I couldn't help myself so I went along with his movements. His hand slid down to my ass and that's when I decided we've had enough. I pulled away and he looked a little upset...

'Did I do something wrong? No, It's just that I think we should take it slow first. Oh, ok I'm fine with that but can you explain to me why your here in the first place. Well it's kind of a long story but while I was shopping with Grace, I started to realize that I may have feelings for you after all. Oh. Yeah so when we went back to her house I told her how I felt about you and she told me I should tell you how I feel so, here I am. Oh, so..uh..are we officially a couple now. Kevin, I wouldn't have made out with you if we weren't a couple. Oh, right so..um can we make out some more.

Kevin's pov

I was so happy Molly told me she liked me. I knew she couldn't resist a slice of Kevin, I mean look at me I'm gorgeous. I lean in to kiss her again when I hear my phone ring. I picked it up and realized I had 3 missed messages from Nelson. I looked at the clock and it read 6:50. Shit! I was gonna be late. I was too caught up in me an Molly's make out session and forgot I needed to help Nelson get ready for his date. It's at least a 15 minute ride to his house by bike. I send him a quick text saying I was gonna run a little late and start to leave. Molly could see the worried look on my face so I told her about the whole Nelson thing and she said she would give me a ride. After I put my shoes back on we head outside and go in her car. She pulled out of the driveway and I told her where to go. I felt a little embarrassed at the fact that I don't have my car to drive and my girlfriend has to drive me around until my mom gets back. When we reach Nelson's house it was only 7:01 so I knew he wouldn't be mad at me. I kiss Molly and tell her thanks for the ride. I watch her drive off then I turn around and ring the doorbell. Nelson quickly opens the door and pretty much drags me upstairs to his room. He points at his closet and I get to work on deciding what he should wear...

Molly's pov

After I drop Kevin off I drive all the way back to Grace's house and run upstairs to her room. I was about to tell her everything about Kevin when she turned around and asked me how she looked. Grace looked amazing. She had on the purple and pink dress I picked out for her at the mall and a some purple heels to match. She wore her hair curly and had on pink lipstick with purple eye shadow and her sparkly purple necklace to pull it all together. She grabbed her sparkly clutch purse then went downstairs. I followed her and we sat on the couch waiting for Nelson to pick her up. I told her all about Kevin and she said she was so happy for me. I was actually excited at the fact Kevin and I were dating. I had a feeling we were gonna be together for a while. As soon as I was about to tell Grace something the doorbell rang. She got up and answered the door. There stood Nelson along side Kevin and they both walked inside. I had to say Nelson cleans up pretty well. He was wearing a red striped polo with some casual black pants and shoes. Compared to Grace it wasn't much but he still looked pretty good...

Kevin: Damn Grace you look great, but why are you all dressed up.

Nelson: Oh, I forgot to tell you I was taking Grace out to dinner after the movie.

Grace: Speaking of the movie, which one are we going to see.

Nelson: Well since I'm taking you out I'll let you decide.

Grace: Ok, that sounds great.

We all walk outside and Grace gets inside Nelson's car. I tell her have fun then start to walk towards my car. Kevin starts to walk back toward his house but I told him I would give him a ride. I felt like there was some tension between us because he didn't say anything as I was driving to his house. I look at him a couple times but he was just looking out the window. When we get to his house he gets out and tells me thanks. I quickly get out too then follow him inside. I wanted to know what his problem was but before I could say anything he asked me...

'Molly, are you embarrassed of me because I don't have a car. No, why would you think that? It's just that it feels awkward driving with my girlfriend but I'm the one in the passenger seat. Kevin, it's ok no big deal a lot of boys I know don't have cars. Yeah but I'm your boyfriend I should have one to drive you around in. Well if you really feel that bad about it, you can drive my car. Really? Yeah, I don't mind. Ok cool thanks Molly.

I was happy to clear that situation up and decided to stay with him...

Nelson's pov

All my nerves were gone now that I was officially on my date with Grace. While we were driving she asked me about my friendship with Kevin and if I knew that he and Molly were dating now. I told her yes and asked her if she was ok with the fact that Molly was dating Kevin. She told me it was really cute and I agreed. We finally reach the restaurant and I hop out and open the door for Grace. We walk inside and the place was amazing. It had glass chandeliers hanging on the ceilings and beautiful paintings all over the walls. I started to wonder if this restaurant was in my budget. A waiter sat us down at a table and gave us some menus. I looked at the prices and they were all over $30.00. I started to panick I only had $100 but then remembered that Kevin gave me 200 hundred bucks just in case I run out of money. I ask Grace if she's ready to order but she just says everything looks so good. I laugh and she smiles at me. I can tell this date is going places...

Kevin's pov

I was happy Molly decided to stay with me because I didn't want her to leave me. We watched Big Momma's House too and she cuddled up next to me on the couch. She rested her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. When a funny part in the movie came up she laughed and then looked at me. I smiled at her and slowly kissed her on the lips, She climbed on top of me and started to kiss me. I slid my hands down to her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. She parted her lips so I got entrance to her mouth and we were stuck like this for at least 10 minutes. I know Molly didn't want to but I know I did. I slowly started to pull up her dress again but this time she didn't stop me. I pulled it over her head and that's when she began to pull away. She gave me a look that told me to wait so I didn't argue with her. She put her dress back on and we continued kissing. I wonder how Nelson's doing...

Grace's pov

Nelson is so sweet taking me out for dinner. I can't believe he can actually afford to take me to a restaurant like this. The food was great and he's really good at keeping a conversation going. We talked about some of our most embarrassing moments and he laughed so hard he choked on his lemonade. After dinner we were on our way to the movie. I decided I wanted to see Total Recall because I know it's something we will both enjoy. He pays for our tickets and we get some refreshments. The movie theatre was packed but we managed to find some good seats in the middle. When the Theatre got dark I felt Nelson kiss me on the cheek. I blushed a little and smiled at him. This night was going great...

Molly's pov

After the movie was over Kevin and I decided to get something to eat. I let him drive my car and we went to Chili's. We sat down at a table and I saw Zander and Kacey walk in. Kevin saw them and motioned them over to come sit with us. They sat down and we could see the puzzled looks on their faces so we filled them in...

Kacey: So what's going on with you two.

Kevin: Well, me and Molly are officially a couple now.

Zander: Really that's great Kev.

Molly: Yeah it turned out I have feelings for him after all.

Kevin: I knew you couldn't resist a slice of Kevin.

Molly: Shut up!

Kevin: So now that we cleared that up, what about you and Zander?

Kacey: Well, while we were working on th project Zander asked me out.

Molly: Really.

Kacey: Yeah, I was a little shocked at first but then said yes and here we are.

Kevin: Cool.

Zander: She knows she wanted me all this time but was too scared to say it.

Kevin: Same with Molly ( high fiving Zander)

Kacey&Molly: Shut up!

Kevin's pov

We were having a good time when the other Perfs walked into the restaurant. As soon as Molly saw them she ducked under the table. I was crushed, I thought Molly really liked me, but if she's ashamed of me because I'm not popular then there is no reason for me to be with her anymore. I was going to get up and leave when Molly pulled me back down and got up.

Chloe: Omg Molly, are you on a date with Kevin!

Molly: No.

Dakota: Then why are you sitting with him, Kacey, and Zander.

Molly: It's for the project.

Chloe: Are you sure?

Molly: yes, nothing more.

Dakota: Ok well, we'll see you at school on Monday bye (perf power).

Molly: Bye.

Molly's pov

I was too scared to look at Kevin but could tell he was staring at me waiting for me to talk. I told him I was sorry and that I couldn't be seen with him in front of the other perfs. He practically pushed me out of the booth and threw my keys at me. I watched him leave $50 on the table and he looked at me. I looked in his eyes and could tell he was starting to cry. I watched him walk out the door and pass my car I didn't want to make him walk but I knew there would be no reasoning with him. I think I just lost my boyfriend.

What did I just do?

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. Remember there will be more Zacey, Grelson and stevie will try to help Kevin in the next chapter. But I don't know if the way she helps him is so good for Molly. Hmmmm :)**


	4. Chapter 4: What comes around goes around

**Hey lyokogirl821 thanks for the great review and everyone else who read or reviewed my story thanks. This chapter will have...**

* * *

Kevin's pov

I couldn't even describe how I felt as I was walking back to my house. I had so many emotions going through my head but the biggest one was anger. I couldn't believe Molly would actually do that in front of me, and my friends! How could she be so heartless. I kept walking and saw a car pull up to me. At first I thought it was Molly but gladly it wasn't, it was Zander. He told me to get in and without arguing I did. I sat in the back since Kacey was in the passenger's seat...

Kacey: Kev, don't let Molly get to you. She should be lucky to even have a guy like you.

Zander: Yeah man if she wants to keep your relationship a secret from her friends then there is no reason to be with her at all. You deserve someone who is happy to call you there boyfriend.

Kevin: Yeah, I understand, I'm tired of letting Molly play with my heart. There won't be an US anymore.

Kacey: Good, if I were you though I would have told her ass off in front of the whole restaurant.

Kevin: I should have, but I was too hurt to say anything to her...

When Zander dropped me off at my place he asked if I wanted him and Kacey to keep me company. I said no and went inside. I ran upstairs to my room and took all my frustration out on my bed. I ripped off the sheets and the pillows and threw my mattress down the stairs. I sat on the floor and started to cry, my phone kept ringing and no other than Molly was trying to contact me. I simply ignored it and went in the bathroom to take a shower. I tried to relax myself with the hot water but that only helped a little. I got out and looked in the mirror. My eyes were red from all the crying and my face was clenched in anger. I went in my room and pulled on some boxers picked up my phone then I went downstairs to watch tv. I decided to call the only person I knew I could talk to at a time like this, Nelson. I told him all about Molly and he said he was sorry for me and told me not to worry about it. I asked him about his date with Grace and he said it was perfect. I was happy for him but not even his happiness wasn't enough to drown out my heartache...

Molly's pov

I can't believe what I just did to Kevin. I feel horrible. I tried calling him at least 12 times but he didn't answer his phone. He probably won't take me back, scratch that I know he won't take me back. I was driving back to my place in my car thinking about the huge mistake I just made when my phone started to ring. I picked it up and put it on speaker then heard an angry voice yelling at me, Grace. Apparently Kevin called Nelson and Nelson told Grace. She told me she was so disappointed in me and that I lost someone special and that I probably won't get Kevin back in my life. I couldn't take it anymore and hung up on her. I immediately started to tear up because I didn't want to think of losing Kevin. He was just too important to me, and being around him made me feel happy. As soon as I got home I jumped on my bed and started to cry. I needed to fix this but how...

Nelson's pov

After Kevin told me about what happened with Molly I felt so bad for him. I really thought Molly found something special in him and it made her change her ways but apparently I was wrong. Grace called her and told her off about it and I was glad she did. Molly needed to hear how bad of a person she was for breaking Kevin's heart, my best friend. Molly hung up on Grace but I told her to let it go and not call her back. Grace finally cooled off and started talking about our date. I had to admit, it went pretty well. The dinner was amazing and the movie was awesome, we had so much fun, it was the best night of my life. When I reached Grace's house I walked her to her front door and we hugged. I kept looking into her eyes and she just smiled at me. I made my move and kissed her on the lips. She happily kissed back and I smiled. We pulled apart and both said goodnight and then I walked back to my car. This by far was the best night of my life...

Kacey's pov

Zander dropped me off and decided to stay because he didn't feel like going home. Even though we were now a couple, the only thing we could talk about was Molly breaking Kevin's heart at dinner. I can't believe she could do such a thing. I knew she was a bitch but that is a horrible thing to do to somebody, and she knows it. Zander wanted to stay the night so I let him. My dad doesn't get off work until 1:45am so I knew it would be ok, besides it was only 10:30. While Zander showered I decided to call Stevie and let her know what happened...

Stevie's pov

This night couldn't get any better Justin and I were upstairs in my room making out. My parents were on a dinner date with friends so here we are. After a while we stopped and he had to leave. He needed to get back home before his parents found out he was gone. I was sad but still happy he came over. We kissed goodbye and I watched him walk down the street. I was still watching when I heard my phone ring, it was Kacey. I picked it up and sat at my kitchen table...

Sevie: Hey Kacey what's up. **Stevie you're not gonna believe what Molly did to Kevin. **Why would Molly do something to Kevin?** Let me just tell you ok. **Ok. **So Zander and I went to Chili's to get something to eat when we saw Kevin and Molly sitting at a table. We walked over there and sat with them and they told us everything. Apparently Molly did like him and they're dating. **Wait, they're dating. **Well technically, they "were" dating until Molly did something horrible tonight. **What did she do?** So we were talking and eating and having a good time until the other perfs Chloe and Dakota walked in. As soon as Molly saw them she ducked under the table. Kevin was so hurt, you should have seen the look in his eyes. Chloe asked Molly if she was on a date with Kevin and Molly quickly answered no. She lied because she was too embarrassed to be seen with Kevin in front of the other perfs. **What did Kevin do?** He got up and left. Zander and I followed him and gave him a ride home. After that I don't know what happened. **I can't believe Molly would do something like that to him. **I know right, well I have to go so I'll talk to you tomorrow. **Ok bye.

Ughh I hate Molly so much right now. How could she do something like that to Kevin? Is there a heart anywhere inside of her. I was so pissed off. I wanted to call Kevin but decided not to. I feel so bad for him. If I were with him that would never happen. I'm not gonna lie, I used to have a crush on Kevin. I thought he was so cute but then Justin came along and changed my mind. Justin may have a lot of money, but he also has a heart, a really big one, and I like that about him. I need to talk to Kevin and find out how he's feeling. I'll go over his house tomorrow and make him feel better, I'll make him happy again...

Kevin's pov

In the morning I woke up with an awful headache. Sleeping on the couch is a big NO. I stretch myself out and go upstairs. I brush my teeth and wash my face then head back down to eat breakfast. I take out some eggs and make the biggest omlet ever. I sit down ready to dig in when I hear the doorbell ring. I get up and look through the window and to my surprise standing out there is Stevie. I open the door for her and she engulfs me in a huge hug. I ask her what's up and she tells me that she knows about the Molly thing. Molly, that's the last name I wanted to hear this morning. I ignore her and sit on my couch. She follows me and asks me how I'm doing. I tell her fine and eat my breakfast. But I guess that wasn't the right answer because she took my plate away and gives me a straight face...

'Kevin what's really wrong with you. I told you I was fine Stevie, now can I have my omlet back. Not until you tell me what's wrong. Okay, you wanna know what's wrong I'm depressed. Why are you depressed. Well, because I loved Molly and I thought she felt the same way about me but I guess I was wrong. Kevin don't let Molly get to you, there's always gonna be other girls out there for you. Like who? I don't know, but someone that will love and care for you is out there trust me. You know the thing I miss most about her. What? Her kisses, they were soft and passionate...

Stevie's pov

After coming to Kevin's house and hearing him tell the truth about Molly I was a little upset. I didn't want my friend to be depressed. When he told me about her kisses I lost it. I don't know what came over me but I put the plate on the table and kissed him...

Molly's pov

I woke up in the morning and the clock read 9:45. I realized that I crashed last night and didn't shower so I stripped out of my clothes and went into the bathroom. I cleaned myself off then brushed my teeth and washed my face. I went in my room and checked my phone. Still no messages or calls from Kevin. I needed to fix this, I needed Kevin back in my life. I took my time and decided I wanted to wear a beautiful red dress with my red flats because I remembered red was Kevin's favorite color. I do my make up and my hair then place the dress on. I put on my flats, grab my purse and my phone, then head outside into my car. There was no time for breakfast because I needed to see Kevin now. I drove straight to his house and saw a car parked on the side of the street. I thought it was his mom but instead when I walk up the steps and open the door I see Stevie, and she's kissing him...!

Kevin's pov

All I can remember is one minute I was talking to stevie. The next minute Stevie was kissing me! I wanted to push her off but for some reason I couldn't help but kiss her back. We kept kissing until I saw Molly walk in. She stood there frozen and I quickly pushed Stevie off. I felt bad, but then again why should I? She's the one that hurt me. Molly put her hands over her mouth and for the first time ever. I see her start to cry. My already broken heart breaks some more. The only thing I hear her say is why. I get up to go hold her but she runs out the door and gets in her car. I see her drive off and I drop to the floor. I start to let out any emotions I had held in from last night and just now. I kept crying then realized only one person is to blame for this, Stevie...

Grace's pov

I was all dressed and ready for another great day. Nelson and I were watching tv along with Kacey and Zander. Nelson came over early in the morning to keep me company and Kacey and zander just stopped by not to long ago. We were all talking when the doorbell rang. I got up and opened it and Molly tackled me in a hug. I didn't know why but then I began to hear the loud sobs coming from her. Molly was crying?! She never cries, and if she has I've never seen her. I rub her back and take her over to the couch. She continues to cry and I ask her what's wrong...

Grace: Molly what happened?!

Molly: I...I...saw Kevin...kissing Stevie.

Kacey: what!

Grace: Why would he kiss her?

Molly: I don't know...I came to apologize..and I saw them kissing...

Kevin's pov

I know what Molly did to me was bad but I don't ever want to see her cry. I get up and look at Stevie. She just looks as if she doesn't care about what just happened. I start screaming at her and tell her that it's all her fault and that I still love Molly but now that love means nothing. I tell her to get out of my house and run upstairs. I sit on the floor in my room and think about how I'm gonna figure this out. I need to fix my room first. I pull my mattress up the stairs and throw it in my room. I then start to clean up the mess I made. When I'm done I feel a little better because now that my rooms clean I can concentrate. I kept thinking on what I should do. I decided that I needed to confront Molly about this because I want to have her in my life. I run in the bathroom and shower. I needed to wash off all the bad memories of last night and get my girl back. I go back in my room and carefully decide what I want to wear. I pick out my favorite blue polo and some tan shorts. I place them on and put on my blue and white air Jordan sneakers. I freshen myself up some more then grab my wallet and phone. I head downstairs and I'm surprised to see that Stevie is still here...

'I thought I told you to leave. I know and Kevin I'm so sorry I didn't realize how much you loved Molly, you're gonna need a ride so you'll have to let me take you. Fine and I accept your apology.

Stevie and I get in her car and go. I text Nelson to see if he knew where Molly was and he texted back that she was at Grace's house along with Kacey, Zander, and himself. I tell him thanks and tell Stevie to go to Grace's house. As soon as we get there I knock on the door. Grace opens it and I run right pass her straight to Molly...

* * *

**Well what do you think about that. What's gonna happen next? Will Molly and Kevin get back together? Hmmmm :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunited

**Hey guys sorry i haven't been on in a while...school. Anyways I'm updating today and I hope you like it. There's gonna be more Grace&Nelson and a little more Zacey. Kevin and Molly definitely will...**

* * *

Molly's pov

I kept crying and crying when I heard the doorbell ring. Grace got up and answered and what a surprise, it was Kevin, the last person I wanted to see. He rushed over to me and kept calling my name trying to get my attention. I simply kept my head down and avoided looking into his eyes. I know what I did to Kevin was terrible, but what he did to me was even worse...

Kacey's pov

I know Molly can be a real bitch sometimes but Kevin should not have done that, and shame on Stevie for taking advantage of him like that. I always knew she liked Kevin, but she's dating Justin, and Justin wouldn't be to happy if he knew about this...

Stevie's pov

What is wrong with me! I know Molly probably told everyone the whole story of me kissing Kevin, and I know Kacey probably thinks I'm a horrible person, but I didn't know what else to do in that situation. I decided to break the silence and tell Molly what really happened...

Stevie: Molly I'm so sorry. I'm the one who kissed Kevin. Kevin didn't kiss me.

Molly: Why?

Stevie: I just wanted him to feel better.

Molly: I know what I did to Kevin was bad but I didn't deserve that. That was just too much, too soon.

Kevin: Molly your right, you didn't deserve that, and I'm so sorry.

Molly: Kevin I just can't believe you would move on so quick.

Kevin: I don't want to move on. I want to be with you. I forgive you for what happened I just want us to have a fresh start, I want us to get back together Molly, please.

Molly: Kevin you may be easy to forgive, but I'm not. I'm sorry I don't want there to be an "us" anymore.

Kevin's pov

After hearing that I wanted to cry my eyes out, but I wasn't a little boy, I couldn't cry to get my forgiveness, I had to be a man and take it like one. I got up and walked out the door heading to my house. I've never been shot before, but having Molly taken out of my life is definitely worse...

Grace's pov

I was so shocked that Molly would really end things between her and Kevin. She could at least give him a chance. Every guy that has walked into Molly's life broke her heart but there's something about Kevin I know is different...

Grace: Really Molly?

Molly: What?

Grace: Kevin was willing to start over fresh and you still reject him.

Molly: Grace I...

Grace: No don't Grace me. You are pushing away a guy that is willing to fight for you no matter what you do to him. You broke his heart at the restaurant and now he broke yours, so it's Karma. I know you may think you didn't deserve that but it's not like you walked in on him and Stevie doing anything else. Stevie even admitted that she kissed Kevin, so what's the problem. Out of all people you probably didn't expect to be with someone like Kevin, but ever since you have I've noticed that you seem happier and happiness is a good thing to have in your life.

Kacey: Wow Grace that was incredible, now that I realize it you're so right. Molly should just forget all the negatives of their relationship and think about the positive. I know Kevin, and he would never break a girl's heart twice.

Molly: Do you really think I should forgive him?

Nelson: He forgave you.

Molly: Ok, I'll go talk to him. I hope you guys are right about this.

Zander: Trust me Kacey is right about everything.

Molly's pov

I decide to take their advice and go find Kevin. I get in my car and start heading down the street when I see Kevin lying on the ground. I pull out and immediately run to him...

Molly: Kevin! Kevin! Are you ok?

Kevin: yeah just laying here.

Molly: Why?

Kevin: I don't know.

Molly: Well get up and get in my car.

Kevin: Why? remember you broke up with me.

Molly: I want to talk to you...

Kevin's pov

I get into Molly's car thinking she's probably gonna tell me "don't worry we can still be friends". But instead she says let's try again...

Kevin: excuse me.

Molly: I want us to try again, but let's leave off from before this relationship started to go downhill.

Kevin: Wha...What made you change you mind?

Molly: I realized that since you came into my life I've been a lot happier and I don't want that to change.

Kevin: Well that's good news.

Molly: (laughing) Yeah I guess it is. But if you ever kiss another girl again I'll cut you.

Kevin: Damn! ok ok.

Molly's pov

I leaned in to kiss him and he met me halfway. We deepened the kiss then slowly pulled apart. I drove back to his house and in my head I thought to myself... _yesss! I got my man back!_

Grace's pov

I wanted to call Molly and see how everything went but I was to distracted because Nelson kept kissing me on my neck. It was a little embarrassing because Kacey, Zander, and Stevie were here but they didn't seem to mind. After about 45 min of talking and watching T.V everyone left and it was just me and Nelson in the house. We decided to go out to eat at Ruby Tuesday and I decided to call Molly tomorrow. I know she and Kevin have a lot of catching up to do...

Kevin's pov

As soon as Molly and I got to my house I practically threw her on the couch and smashed my lips to hers. She moaned as I slowly rubbed her thigh with my hand. I was so horny and I don't think Molly minds. Or so I thought. She kissed me on my neck a couple of times and then pushed me off. She gave me the look and I just rolled my eyes and got comfortable next to her. She rested her head on my shoulder and I heard her stomach growl...

Kevin: sounds like someone's hungry.

Molly: A little.

Kevin: I would cook for you but I don't feel like it.

Molly: (laughing) thanks a lot.

Kevin: let's go out to eat.

Molly: where?

Kevin: Cheesecake factory.

Molly: I love that place.

Kevin: Then let's go..wait.

Molly: What's wrong.

Kevin: Maybe we should stay here to eat. I mean we just got back together and..

Molly: Kevin if your worried that I'll ditch you if I see someone I know don't. I'll never do that to you again.

Kevin: Ok I want to drive though.

Molly: Whatever you want...

Molly's pov

I wrap my arms around Kevin's waist as we head out the front door to start our brand new relationship. Hopefully everything goes well tonight.

Kacey's pov

Zander and I are at his house lying on his bed. I climb on top of him and he immediately tenses up. I smile because I never knew I could make him so nervous before. I kiss him on the lips and he kisses back he puts his hands on my waist and starts to relax. I realize he is starting to get hard and slowly move off him. He grabs a pillow and looks really embarrassed I push the pillow away and just lay my head on his chest. He rubs my side and I look up at him and tell him we should go out tonight. He says sure and gets off the bed...

Zander: Where to my lady.

Kacey: Olive Garden.

Zander: Well hop on the Zander express.

I laugh as he bends down so I can get on his back. He runs down stairs and grabs his keys off the table. He goes outside locks the door then opens his car. I jump off his back and run to the passenger side. Tonight I didn't want to worry about Kevin and Molly, I had my own man.

Stevie's pov

I pace back and forth in my room waiting for Justin to get here. I sent him a text message 20 minutes ago and he's still not here. I text the others and they're all hanging out with each other. Lucky them because I wish I was anywhere but here right now. I need to talk to Justin about Kevin, he just has to know. Another 15 minutes went by and I decided to leave when the doorbell rang...

* * *

**Well how was that? I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update soon again. More Mevin, Zacey, and Grelson in the next chapters and Stevie and Justin will...;)**


End file.
